525,600 Minutes
by randommaster
Summary: They say you should live life to the fullest, 'cause you never know when you're going to kick the bucket. Unfortunately, a certain ebony hedgehog found out too late. [Shadouge] songfic, to Seasons of Love from Rent.


**-Cracks fingers- another Shadouge oneshot with a slight TWEEST! I won't tell you what it is though.**

**------------------------**

**525,600 Minutes**

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes_

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred moments so dear._

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes._

_How do you measure, measure a year?_

They say that you should live life to the fullest, because you never know when you might die off.

If only Shadow the Hedgehog, the supposed "Ultimate Lifeform" had known that sooner. He was recently diagnosed with a new case of AIDS, one that had been discovered at least a year ago. Everyone was ten years older, save him, and moved on with their own lives. He had less than a month to live. The doctor said that he would die on the time that the year turned 2016, and it was already the last day of the mystical month of December. 60 Christmases since his creation had come and past. He had come to play… but his life wouldn't last.

This new case was not contagious… so he was the sole victim of it.

_In daylights, in sunset, in midnights, in cups of coffee,_

_In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife,_

_In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes._

_How do you measure a year in the life?_

However, one Rouge the Bat was the object of his affections… the snow white bat with aqua eyes, wearing a jumpsuit seemingly everyday of the year. He needed to tell her before his last one hundred twenty-five minutes drained through the hourglass, and he ceased to live. He needed to tell her.

_(How about) Love?_

_(How about) Love?_

_(How about) Love?_

_(How about) Love?_

He activated his Air Shoes, the last time he would use them ever in his life, and dashed to her apartment, for the last time.

_Measure in love… Seasons of Love (Lllooove…)_

_Seasons of love (Loooovvvve)_

_Seasons of Love…_

Throughout the season of Year 2K15, he had loved Rouge from January to December…

"Dammit!" he grumbled. "One hundred twenty minutes left!" Thankfully, he was able to get there, and knocked quickly yet strongly. He was finally able to spend his life with the one he loved…

"Yeah… oh hi Shadow! Come in…" Rouge quickly answered, and he plopped on the bed.

"Rouge… how exactly do you measure a year?" the ebony hedgehog questioned, ruby colored eyes burning into her aqua colored ones.

"In 365 days, 21,900 hours, 525,600 minutes, or 31,536,000 seconds, why?" the bat questioned.

_In truth that she learned or in times that he cried,_

"I'm dying of a new case of AIDS, and I need to tell you something… I have exactly one hundred thirteen minutes and twenty seconds left before I keel over so I need to get this off of my chest." The hedgehog was now blushing, burning dark red at his own words, but he knew he must say these magical three words before he died off forever.

"What is it, Shad?" the bat seductively questioned, even though tears were stinging her eyes.

"I… love… you…" the black hedgehog with crimson highlights said quietly.

"Shad, you have less than two hours to live… spill, the suspense is killing me." Tears were now fresh on her face, dripping slowly down her cheeks.

_In the bridges he burned, or the way that she died!_

_It's time now to sing out though the story never ends,_

_Let's celebrate, remember a year in the life of friends._

"I love you; Rouge the Bat… if only I realized it after the whole battle with Devil Doom…" Shadow said, and before he knew it, they were in a liplock. They stayed like that for two full minutes before having to break for air. They stayed like that for about one hundred and ten minutes… silent and still, in slow motion. Shadow coughed, shivered, and fell on his side. The white bat was about to reach for the phone, but Shadow stopped her.

"Don't, it's too late for me…" Shadow said, his last three minutes slowly ticking away.

_(Remember the) love._

_(Remember the) love._

_(Remember the) love._

_(Remember the) love._

"Don't do this… don't die Shadow… I love you…" the bat said, as the ball was warming up for the drop. They stayed like that for 2 ½ minutes, before Shadow's final words sounded. Thirty seconds ticked away.

"Just what I needed to hear… before I faded away into the afterlife." Fifteen seconds remained in his hourglass.

_Seasons of love (looovvve)_

_Seasons of love (Loooovvvee, held out)_

The final grain of sand finally fell through the hourglass, and Shadow's pulse, breathing, and heart ceased. He had died after living the last two hours of his life through his heart… something that no one thought he had.

----------------

**WHAT A TWEEST! Anyway, if you liked this slightly romantic tragedy, please, for God's Sake, Read & Review.**


End file.
